digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Megalith
The Megalith is Nazmul's guardian. Description The Megalith is an ancient creature that feeds on energy from the realm. It takes the form of a giant crustacean, with each of the eight power sigils engraved in the rocks on its back. It attacks by firing a powerful energy beam from its mouth, and by reaching out with its tentacles to feed on energy. Its power is so great that it can manipulate and influence objects near it, and possess RaDosians. Spell of Binding Binding the Megalith was done in cycles, documented as far back as the Bakkorian period in "The Cycle". Nazmul was able to take control of the Megalith by carving it a guardian stone with Sari, and cast a spell that drained a lot of the realm's sigil energy to feed it to the Megalith. The Pure Stones and the Machine of Binding were a new development by the Wizards of Yan, and concealed the Megalith's power into the four stones. However, it caused a large amount of damage to RaDos each time the Spell of Binding was cast. During the last Spell of Binding, it shattered the entirety of the Spell Zone and killed the Wizards of Yan and Defenders' parents. As the years went by, it slowly began to break through the seal again. Inside the Pure Stones, the Megalith has created its own plane of existence which appears as a smog-filled wasteland. In "One Down", it overpowers Mel after she touches the Dako Pure Stone, and her mind enters the Megalith's realm. Inside she encounters both Nazmul and Alnar, who urge her to join the Order of Infinis in their quest for immortality. In "Dark Descent", after being fired at by an energy beam Seth is pulled into the Yan Pure Stone. He finds the Megalith, which has taken on Mel's form. It remarks that the Defenders will fall and begins to attack him, but is defeated by Kragus allowing Seth to escape. Freedom The Defenders manage to get their hands on all four Pure Stones, but were warned previous times by Sari and Brim about just how devastating the spell was. They do not realize this until the Spell Zone is being torn apart by the Spell of Binding, and by Nazmul explaining it to Seth during their battle. Although it would seal the Megalith forever, it would have completely destroyed RaDos. They stop the Spell of Binding by destroying the machine before it is complete. The Megalith breaks free of its prison, and is immediately attracted to Nazmul's energy in the Nova Stone. It shoots energy beams at Seth until he hides in a nearby forest, and extends its tentacles to reach him. Seth puts the Nova Stone in the Yan-Altas Container causing it to lose interest and leave. At a nearby farm, the Megalith fires a lightning bolt onto the home to possess the old woman living there. While engaging in combat with Seth, she fires a powerful energy blast that separates Kragus from him. She tells him that one she regenerates her power by feasting on the stones of Arboth, all of RaDos will burn. Before she destroys Seth, she is knocked unconscious by Omniaxor allowing Mel to release her from the Megalith's power. The Defenders then realize that this was just a distraction, as the Megalith is weak and needs to feed. They use Flinch's teleporter to reach Arboth just as the Megalith prepares to feed. Seth opens the Yan-Altas Container to attract its attention and they attempt to incapacitate the Megalith. The Defenders cast their guardians as a distraction for them to use the Warrior Henge, and channel it through Kara for a powerful blast of energy. However, it is not enough power and the Megalith uses the energy to pull her to it. In a last ditch effort Seth casts the Nova Stone into Kara, which creates a blast so strong that it destroys the Megalith once and for all. It dissipates into the air as its energy returns to the realm. Gallery Megalith (2).png|The Megalith as seen in Alnar's projection. Megalith (3).png|The Megalith wall etching in King Magnan's palace. Megalith (4).png|The Megalith's death, with its energy returning to RaDos. Category:Guardians Category:Deceased Category:Villains